Cortana and John
by 11Dancer14
Summary: John and Cortana's thoughts about each other, when John finds out Cortana's captured. JOHNXCORTANA or known as CHIEFxCORTANA
1. Chapter 1

Cortana's thoughts

Cortana's thoughts

A/N: Short, short two shot, NO FLAMES anything else welcome

* * *

When I was captive, I didn't think about escaping, or even death, or what would happen to me. No, every time I was thinking, I thought about **him **or better known as Chief, but I always called him John in private.

Whenever I could warn him I said the same thing, not worrying about the consequences, as long as he stayed away, stayed safe I'd be fine, I'd endue anything.

I often wondered about the end of the war, I wondered if we won, would I be able to stay with John or would the military require me to stay. I asked him that once, and he told me in a voice I'd never heard from him before that he'd never let anyone or anything take my away, he promised. And just like he says he never makes a promise he can't keep, I tell him never make a girl a promise you can't keep.

You know, it's weird, I never really remember how I told him I loved him, and yet I remember his response, the way he pulled my card out and he faced me and told me he'd love me for all eternity and if he died I'd always have his heart, I cried then, I know people say I can't cry but I did. Ever since that day, we've always been together, though thick and thin.

I always wondered how many people actually knew how close I was to John, most people just think that we a machine, me AI and him a guy in armor, that if he had a choice he'd leave me behind because he thought I was dead weight, that's were they went wrong, if John ever left me behind it would be because he cared about me, didn't want to see me hurt.

And lastly, I always think about how lucky I am, that I, only AI managed to capture the heart of John, known as the last Spartan, or known to the Covenent as the demon.

* * *

A/N: I know this was short but even if you felt it was lacking please check out Chapter 2, I feel I did better on that one, making the Chief seem more like a human being


	2. Chapter 2

Cortana and John's thoughts part 2

Cortana and John's thoughts part 2

A/N: okay, John's thoughts when he's leading the marines out of the base on level 3

* * *

When I found out she was captured, I was numb, she was my stable support, and she always was there. She was the one in this world that I cared about the most, the one that manage to capture my long thought no existent heart.

She was just AI, but yet she was beautiful anyway, when the war ends maybe we'll find a way for her to have her own body, but that doesn't matter, we don't talk about it, because it's not important, because just like I've told her a million times, I love her just like she is, a AI in my head.

As I swerve quickly to avoid an incoming wrath I think of the time we thought about the future, when I asked her if she'd stay with me. I knew she was scared of having to stay with military but I still asked. When I did she just laughed and said smiling,

"Don't you already know the answer to that?"

I grinned at the fond memory, reveling in the fact that plenty of times when we had a conversation I had been doing just this, driving or shooting from a warthog.

When we manage to get away from all that I hear the marines talking among themselves.

"It doesn't look like he even cares." One whispered

"Someone once told me that they only work together because the commander tells them too." Another whispered

"I bet he wouldn't care if she dies." Another whispered.

Finally I couldn't take it any longer, I stormed out of the base, past Johnson and Miranda as well as all the other marines shocked stares. _They should be grateful_, _I just saved their lives!_ I was shocked to realize I was shaking, not just out of anger but out of fear, fear that Cortana would die and just leave me here.

I'm so wrapped up in my own thoughts that I don't hear it when Johnson shows up.

"Come on Chief, let's go inside, we all miss her, we understand." He said, apparently thinking I would feel better.

"No" I said roughly

"No what chief, I don't have time for this!" He said, annoyed

"No, you'll never understand, any of you, because you don't know." I said as I walked by Johnson inside, ignoring the shock on his face.

Cortana, I swear I'll save you, not only because of that promise I made you, but also I because I love you, this I swear.

* * *

A/N: I know this sounds mushy but Chief needed a soft side, a mean come on he must of confided in her at some time and to have her captured must've killed him on the inside.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A/N: I know I said it was done, a but I changed my mind; if I miss anything tell me.

John's POV

As I walked in I saw everyone look at me, I didn't care. When the Arbiter and me started running from the hordes of covenant he decided to ask

"You miss her don't you?" He asked me, as he kept walking.

"What are you talking about?" I snapped, refusing to show my pain or fear at anyone knowing about my feelings for Cortana.

"That AI of yours, don't deny it, I found it obvious." He replied, not even bothering to stop running.

"How?" I had given up any secrecy with this alien, since he already knew.

"If you didn't care you wouldn't have ran out at the marines comments in there or snapped at Johnson." He replied, successfully shooting an incoming grunt in the head.

"Oh" I asked, making sure I got a brute right in the head before continuing.

"So, what are you going to do about it?" He asked, swerving to avoid a incoming group of grenades.

"I'll save her, no matter what, and then, what ever has her will wish he never heard of the Master Chief." I replied, wondering why I was talking to an alien about my problems.

"You're not as heartless as we elites were lead to believe." He replied.

"A lot of people don't know the real me." I said, no longer caring what I said, I needed to talk.

"Then somehow we'll do it." He replied, kicking a small covenant in the head as we drove by.

I grinned and shot a grunt in the head. Yep everything was going to be all right, I was going to save her, and my old enemy was going to help, yep life was going to be all right!

A/N: well, what is like?


	4. She can feel emotions

Dancer: ok, I decided to type another chapter of this story, kinda a drabble I think but I was reading my first review on this story and his/her last question gave me an idea for this one.

Disclaimer: I don't own Halo and never will, also I chose Hood as the baddie cause he was kinda a jerk in the 3rd halo

* * *

"Chief!" Hood shouted at me as I walked down the hallway "I know why you're doing this and let me tell you something!"

He stopped and turned around slowly, his armor gleaming in the light, all the marines and aliens watching "What?"

"You're doing all this for that little AI of yours," He hissed out, walking to stand side by side with the chief "And let me tell you one thing about them that I know, they don't feel emotion, whatever she feels for you is programmed, that's right, your love isn't returned, and never will be"

Suddenly an armored hand reached out and grabbed Hood by the shoulder, "You think I haven't had that thought before, that I haven't talked it over with her? You don't give me enough credit **commander**, and let me tell you, I searched her databases with her permission, anything she feels for me is genuine. Now let me pass."

All the marines just stood there as he walked away, his back straight and his shoulders tense. All the marines now knew that someone had finally crossed what had once been thought of as a nonexistent line.

* * *

Dancer: read and review and eah, definitly a drabble, sorry it's not longer!


End file.
